Without You Here
by tavii xo
Summary: Song fic where Hermione reflects the day she lost the man of her dreams. see for yourselves then tell me what you think :D im terrible with summaries.


A song fic about Hermione reflecting her lost love. Finch - Without You Here. Hope you like.  
  
Hermione Granger was now 24 years old working at the ministry. She had been living alone for the past 5 years. The war against Voldemort was victorious after all though many did not come back. It was nights like this very one that reminds her of the past. The weather was acting up again and Hermione remembered a night that seemed just like yesterday . [[ 5 years ago ]]  
  
Hermione was looking out at the raging war against good and evil. Every now and then the skies would clear up and there would be hope in the air. The light side was winning yet it never seemed plausible for the battle to end. She looked at the portrait sitting beside her hoping everyone would come back safely. All her friends had gone out to break free from the fear they had lived with throughout their lives.  
  
The storm is bad tonight,  
  
so how could I awake without you here?  
  
Your picture's on the wall.  
  
You haven't called.  
  
But I'll wait for you.  
  
Hogwarts had been a safe place for everyone. They all spent 7 years learning and now all that would come to a life test. Had they learned enough? Will that be enough to beat the worst evil alive? All these questions roamed in her head as she looked at the ceiling. So many memories pass through,  
  
' I cannot believe the fear I still have, I should have faith in him, he will return to me.' She thought as she started pacing the room.  
  
To her own reflection,  
  
she says, "I will hold on"  
  
To her own reflection,  
  
she says, "I will be strong"  
  
He promised her he would always be there for her, but where was he now? She understood that he wanted to protect her but she just wishes he had stayed home. Hermione was thankful for having such a strong fiancée - oh how she wished he were there to comfort her. It has been so long that she does not remember how he felt. How much longer can she endure this loneliness?  
  
The storm is letting up,  
  
but it won't die.  
  
If you weren't wrong, was I?  
  
Your picture still remains,  
  
but I wonder are you still the same?  
  
She holds onto his every word, she remembers all the sweet things he said to her when she was down. His words bring her spirits back up to the sky and she feels better. She is strong and brave she was put into Gryffindor was she not? It has been a year, she can wait a few more months or so. Love has no barriers she will wait until the day comes, no matter how long it takes.  
  
To her own reflection,  
  
she says, "I will hold on"  
  
To her own reflection,  
  
she says, "I will be strong"  
  
Hours later she wakes up with the sun shining brightly in her face. It is morning and hopefully good news awaits. Hermione looks out her window to see the war but instead she sees a barren ground. It is over! The battle between light and dark has finally ended and it looks as though light over powered dark. She ran down to the great hall to greet those returning. She met Ginny inside and they both sat waiting for their heroes arrival.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to walk in and the whole hall rose with applause coming from everyone waiting. Next, the boy who lived walked through looking as happy as ever. Beside Hermione, Ginny jumped up with glee and ran into her boyfriend's arms. Ron walked in next looking happy but with a small sad smile on his face.  
  
'That does not look good, what could be wrong that would make Ron fake a smile?' Hermione thought as he walked closer to her, his steps as heavy as ever.  
  
"Hermione." Ron started.  
  
Am I losing you?  
  
Am I losing you?!  
  
I've waited, I've waited til it's over  
  
It's over now...  
  
Hermione looked over his shoulder to see the rest of the 'army' walking in. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fred and George, Dean, Crabbe and Goyle, Justin and others. She kept looking with hope in her eyes. She could not see him.  
  
'Maybe he will come in last, yeah that is it, he is coming in last making an appearance, that is so like him.' Hermione thought trying to feel better about the situation.  
  
Panic seeped through her face as the last of the men walked in and the doors of the hall were closed.  
  
"Where." she started but was cut off by a cry.  
  
Ron hugged her tightly knowing what she was going through. He hated seeing her upset, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
"'Mione, I am so sorry, but Draco will not be returning." He had a hard time adjusting to the name Draco but he did it for her sake. "We tried everything possible to prevent it but I am sorry. It was not possible."  
  
Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably by now and could not hear anything Ron was saying. Harry and Ginny both walked over to comfort their distraught friend. All of a sudden she stopped, the crying ceased and Hermione went silent.  
  
"No!" she said wiping her tears and facing her friends. "I will be strong. It is what he wanted. The last thing he said was 'Hermione you I know I love you and I will do my best to return, but be strong if not for you, for me.' And I will. I love him and always will. This is not the end. It is the beginning. I will hold on to his love forever until I meet him up there."  
  
Harry and Ron both gaped at the strength Hermione was showing. Ginny gave her a teary hug and returned to Harry's side.  
  
To her own reflection,  
  
she says, "I will hold on"  
  
To her own reflection,  
  
she says, "I will be strong"  
  
[[ back to the present]]  
  
'Til this day Hermione holds on to his love. He may be gone, but he will always be in her heart. She is a strong woman and she shows it through everything she does. His words last her through her days. They are not lonely as others think, she still has his words and holds on to it for dear life.  
  
a/n: I hope you all liked that. Review and let me know. Be nice this is my first fanfic work :D. Thanks to my best friend Jess who gave me the name of the song. Don't forget to click the review button down there lol. I would love to know what you think. Constructive criticism accepted. 


End file.
